Scully Takes Charge
by LittleBit
Summary: Scully takes things into her own hands (it's kinda corny)


Title: Scully Takes Charge  
Author: Little Bit  
Summary: Mulder comes back, everything seems back to normal. Scully is sick  
of always sitting around waiting for Mulder to make a move.  
Category: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, and the X Files all belong to Chris Carter, 1013  
Productions, FOX and whoever else has their name written all over the X-Files.  
Author's Note: I am very mad at the very sexxy David Duchovony for thinking  
that he can make it in show biz without the Xfiles. The movie ratings   
*cough* Return to Me *cough* don't lie. His money is with the X Files.  
Rating:   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Scully Takes Charge  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
*********  
chapter 1  
*********  
  
FBI Headquarters  
Hoover Building  
6:53 A.M.  
  
Scully walked into the elevator with as much dignity as she could muster. It   
was hard enough walking through the halls gracefully when you are six months   
pregnant. The fact that there were rumors going around that she got knocked  
up by her partner does not help. Deep inside, Scully wished that the baby   
was Mulder's, but that was impossible. Unlike the other untrue rumors going   
around, her and Mulder were not an item.  
  
"I do wish we were a couple that would be so-so perfect. But there is no   
sense in wasting precious time over stupid daydreams," thought Scully as she   
stepped out of the elevator into her basement/office area.  
  
As soon as Scully sat down at Mulder's desk, the phone rang.  
  
"Scully."  
  
"This is Skinner. I want you up in my office immediately."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I wonder what kind of trouble I got myself into this time. He doesn't sound  
too happy," Scully thought as she hung up the phone.  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought of the many occations that Mulder had   
gotten the two of them in trouble.   
  
"You wanted to see me, sir," Scully said as she walked into Skinner's office.  
  
"Yes, it's about Mulder."  
  
"Omigosh! Did they find him? Oh how is he? I wanna go see him."  
  
"Wait. Look Agent Scully, I know that you have not seen him in six months,  
but I want to warn you before you do see him. He is absolutely exhausted,  
so let him rest up. The FBI is giving him an additional two weeks vacation.  
He is not permitted under any circumstances to come back to work before hand.  
Do you understand Agent Scully?"  
  
"Yes sir. I understand. Where is he?"  
  
"Agent Mulder is at the hospital they are merely doing a check up. You are   
given the day off."  
  
"Thank you, sir! I am going to go see him."  
  
"Say hi to Agent Mulder for me!"  
  
*********  
chapter 2  
*********  
  
Washington Hospital  
8:19 A.M.  
  
Scully walked up to the front desk just as Mulder was being checked out.  
  
"Mulder, is that you?" Scully said, almost unsure.  
  
The two agents ran up and gave each other a great big smile.  
  
Mulder stepped back to look at Scully. "Either those tofu burgers caught up   
with you or you have been very busy since I left," Mulder said as he patted her  
big belly.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about. But first, I am gonna get you home."  
  
On the way to his apartment, Mulder fell asleep. Scully watched Mulder sleep  
and with a sigh of relief, smiled. Mulder was back.  
  
By the time the two of them were upstairs, Mulder was wide awake.  
  
"Uh, Scully, I think you have something to tell me," Mulder said, gesturing   
towards her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, a lot has been going on since you left. I went to the doctor's about  
a week after you were missing and they told me I was pregnant. I was thrilled,  
of course, but unlike what you think. It wasn't a natural pregnancy. I have  
not been seeing anyone, let alone sleeping with anyone. That is what scares   
me the most, Mulder. What is inside of me?"  
  
"Well, Scully, have the doctors said anything about this being an abnormal  
pregnancy? I mean, besides the fact that you weren't supposed to be able   
to have children?"  
  
"Not to me."  
  
"Well then, I think that the only explaination is that because of the metal  
implant, you somehow became pregnant. Maybe the implant-I dunno. I guess  
even my farfetched explainations are far to simple for this case. But to   
be honest, as long as the doctors aren't worried, I wouldn't worry, either."  
  
"Yea, I guess you are right, Spooky."  
  
"Man, I can only imagine the rumors flying around about us."  
  
"Actually, they are quite scary. Rumor has it that you heard I got pregnant  
and ditched me."  
  
Scully and Mulder talked into the early hours of the morning. Mulder awoke   
in the morning to smell bacon frying. They spent the whole day getting   
caught up on each other's lives. A lot has happened in those six months.  
  
*********  
chapter 3  
*********  
  
Washington, DC Park  
8:20 PM  
  
Scully could not get the thought of her and Mulder together forever out of   
her mind. She tried to convince herself not to, but she could find any   
reason not to. She finally lost all control when they were sitting on   
a bench, watching the night creep in.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Yes, Scully?"  
  
"I love you so much. I cannot imagine living without you. I want to be  
YOUR Mrs. Spooky. I know this isn't the traditional way it happens, but   
we don't lead typical lives. Mulder, will you marry me?"  
  
"Scully, are you serious?" Mulder asked, without any sarcasm.  
  
"Yes. I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, but the question just   
needed to come out," Scully said as her face turned a deep hue of red.  
  
"Oh, Scully, I love you with all my heart. Nothing in the world would make  
me happier. In fact, I bought this right before I was taked away," Mulder  
said, pulling out a beautiful diamond engagement ring. " I guess I shouldn't  
have stalled so long."  
  
"Oh Mulder," Scully said as the leaned in to kiss.  
  
Author's Note: That story is soggy with sappiness. I really don't like it   
but I got the idea for Scully to propose instead of Mulder. I had to find   
some way to do it. 


End file.
